We both got lucky chapter 3
by TVDbooklover
Summary: Damon and Elena Fan fiction


_**WE Both Got Lucky**_

I am sooooo sorry! I haven't updated.

**This is a Damon and Elena Fan fiction. I ****DO NOT**** own these characters. They are from L.J. Smith's books, '**_**The Vampire Diaries.'**_

_Last time_

So I grabbed Elena by the arm and flipped her on to my back. Before she could start screaming I was running. When I started to get even faster she was basically hugging my back. When we were successfully outside I put her down.

She was gasping for breath when a cocky smirk formed on my face.

"OH MY GOD! What was that for!?" She slapped my face with more force than I thought she had.

_Chapter 2_

**-Elena's POV**

After I slapped him, he looked genuinely surprised. It didn't seem to hurt him, but he was surprised.

He was holding his jaw exactly where my hand had landed.

"You stupid human girl! If you know what I am, you should know that I'll kill you without thinking twice!" he spat in my face. I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you didn't take us on a _plane_ trip out of the dorms, I wouldn't have slapped you." I said sarcastically.

"I heard Stefan coming up the corridor!" he said in a kind of '_Duh' _matter. I narrowed my eyelids.

"You stupid vampires and you're _Great _hearing." I murmured so I could just about hear myself.

"I heard you" he said with an arrogant smirk. I have made a conclusion that smirks are his thing. He is constantly smirking.

"My point exactly." I said gesturing to his ear. He shrugged.

"Well I'll be on my way," I told him while saluting.

"Wait," he called after me. I turned round.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I'll be seeing you." he stated, it wasn't a question. But I answered as if it was one.

"Maybe." I continued to walk back to my dorm.

When I got back Caroline and Bonnie weren't in the room, thankfully. I wasn't in the mood to explain where I was.

I walked over to my chest of drawers to get my diary. I hid it in the middle drawer to the left, under my blue Hollister hoodie.

Swiftly I grabbed my diary, and swiped a pen of my desk. Sitting on my window chair I started to write.

_Dear diary_

_I don't know what's happening! Stefan in a vampire, I already knew that. But a lot has happened today. First of all, Stefan broke up with me! And to think that I loved him! Secondly when leaving the restroom today I bumped into somebody. That somebody was Damon, Stefan's older brother. He's okay looking… What I'm kidding! He's Gorgeous! But with that said he's dangerous. I will admit I thought Stefan's bunny diet was pretty hilarious. Still, right before I left he said , "I'll be seeing you." _

_It sent shivers down my back, but I didn't let it show. Anyways I should probably go to sleep I've got my first class tomorrow._

_-Elena_

_-Damon's POV _

When Elena left I-I _felt_. I think I just turned on my humanity! I know I've only known her for what 10 minuets!? But she made me feel alive even her eyes! They're just so, so full of life! I have no idea why _St Stefan _would

dump her! Even more than that, why would she date Stefan!

Okay I think I'm going insane! I'm a vampire for hell's sake! But then again, Elena is so wonderful and beautiful. And they say beauty is skin deep! It's not, even her personality seems striking!

" Okay, okay. I'm going to win her over!" I decided.

Walking back to my dorm Elena was all I could think about. I've barely known her a day, but it seems like I've known her forever.

_The next day in Elena's first class._

_-Elena's POV_

Okay my first class is English, that's my major. When I got there, all the seats were occupied. I looked around desperately. The teacher, Mr Cutt, spoke to me in a very rough voice, "Miss Gilbert, is it?" I nodded, "Well you'll have to sit beside Mr Salvatore." he pointed to a chair that I didn't notice.

At first I thought he meant Stefan, but as I looked more clearly I tensed.

It was Damon my assigned seat was beside Damon!

**-Damon's POV**

I was in a wonderful daydream when I was interrupted by somebody. I turned around to tell them to find a different seat. But when I turned around, I saw that it was Elena. "You really couldn't stay away from me could you?" I said sarcastically. She punched me playfully. "The teacher told me to sit here, but I'll happily move." she offered. I quickly regretted saying that. "No it's ok," I said as if I didn't care. She tried to smile inwardly, but failed, I saw her. I do really have an effect on people.

**-Elena's POV  
><strong>

To be honest I didn't really know how I felt about Damon. I know I should hate him, but I almost feel _Safe _around him? What? No! He is a psychotic killer!

The whole way through the lecture I could feel him staring at me.

The odd time I would meet his gaze. He would, as if it was completely normal, smile at me until I turned around. This made me blush, which made him do his famous smirk.

When the lecture was over I started to pack up my books when Damon spun around, "Why don't I take you out for lunch?" he asked me.

"Heheh no, we both know you want to eat me, and not take me out, for lunch." I finished already walking away.

When I got outside he stopped me. "Please I'll be on my best behaviour." he said with a dog wine. I laughed half heartedly, "I don't know…"

"Awe come on 'Lena," he poked me in the stomach, "You need to eat right?"

I looked him in the eye. _What am I getting myself into?_ "Okay but for no longer than ONE hour." I demanded. He wiggled his eyebrows, and grabbed my arm.

**I'm so sorry this is late. I have been really busy with school. And I know Damon and Elena seem a bit OOC, but I'll try too fix that.**

Katie-Grace


End file.
